


The One No One Ever Suspects

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, F/F, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: She made sure that no one ever suspected what she was beyond a Palace Servant.





	The One No One Ever Suspects

**Author's Note:**

> For this [prompt](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=5043518#cmt5043518) at the three sentence ficathon on dreamwidth.

No one ever suspects the bubbly servant of having ulterior motives for slipping unobtrusively into secret meetings. It's a good disguise for her to use the skills that Mazelinka and the other grandmas taught the children as she uses them for the goodwill and love of her princess.

With a smile towards the plotting nobles in their secret room in the palace grounds that supposedly no one should know about, but they're stupid enough to have servants walking among them, she slips out of the room as another servant makes a scene with another servant.

Purple eyes lock on her as she slips through a hidden passage in the building and into the rooms of the Countess.

"What do you have for me, dearest Portia?"

Portia grins with a giggle as she kisses Nadia's hand and looks up at her with innocent eyes.

"The usual report of nobility and their planning of nonsense things."

"Do tell."


End file.
